<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some Night, huh? by DaleEarwicker46</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964749">Some Night, huh?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46'>DaleEarwicker46</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sticky Mythlandian Fur [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Ancestor/Descendant - relationship, Because we don't know Miguel's parents duh, But then it's M/M, Femdom, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Howling, Multi, Rough Sex, Sort of incest, Strap-Ons, Voyeurism, With F/F on the side, magically aged up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:22:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Miguel and King Nacho have a favorite thing in common, which is having fun with two feisty felines. Though, their most favorite something -well- someone is each other. At Mayor Snowball's request, of course.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>King Nacho/Miguel, Lady Catterly/King Nacho, Lady Catterly/Mayor Snowball, Mayor Snowball/Miguel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sticky Mythlandian Fur [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Some Night, huh?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a night at Miguel's place like no other. The night the two Anubis dogs, King Nacho and full-grown Miguel (after Snowball spiked his burrito with the contents from the wheel of old cheese) would be dominated by both Lady Catterly and Mayor Snowball. They were both feisty when needed to be, and the boys, well... Strapons just happen to be their most favorite toy.<br/><br/>"Fuck yes, right there!"<br/><br/>King Nacho groaned when the aristocat snapped her hips, hitting his spot dead-on. While she was a rather petite female, she had incredible feats of strength when she held him up by the torso and fucked him as hard as he would do her. Miguel was bent over, getting drilled from behind by the mayor, who could barely lift the muscular canine but had exceptional amounts of stamina compared to Mayor Wags.<br/><br/>This wasn't the first time they did this together. Both Snowball and Catterly were feisty kittens underneath their bubbly, friendly personalities, including Felicity - at times. Only King Nacho and Miguel were fortunate victims when it came to them getting kinky, not that they'd mind, of course. Wags would've been a part of this wild night but passed since the pup was there. Of course, he didn't know about the old cheese thing with him, oh well.<br/><br/>"Does King Nacho like when I hit you there? Hmm? Want me to do it again?" Catterly whispered huskily in his ear as she ground the strapon deeper, her nimble paws reach around and pinch his hardened nipples. The Anubis Ruler's tongue lolled out from the waves of bliss crashing into him from three different areas, he nodded rapidly, whining lowly. "Ye-es, yes please..."<br/><br/>Meanwhile, Snowball maintained a calm facade as she slammed herself deep into the former pup with a mouthful of cock. She yanked on his tail and smacked his plush rear, prompting him to take the entire length in his mouth, gagging on it. The owner grit his teeth, leaned his head back, and let out a howl. Miguel would have joined as well, but he was currently occupied with his ancestor's girth shoved down his throat.<br/><br/>"Oh goodness," Catterly said surprised. "You're really enjoying this, I see." She longed to make him do that again. Her thrusting sped up as in tune with the other canine bobbing up and down on his cock, causing the Anubis Ruler to mumble words of praise while slamming his hips into Miguel's maw.<br/><br/>Said chihuahua was in complete bliss. The mayor was relentlessly smashing the strapon deep into him, hitting his prostate in sync with yanking on his tail while giving him a thorough spanking. She made her own lover cum that way many times , despite his tail being ill-sized. He dug his claws deep into the sheets, feeling his orgasm come on. However, Mayor Snowball's thrusts come to a sudden halt, denying his big moment. He whined, letting the throbbing member slide out of his mouth at the dismay of the other dog, who was also close.<br/><br/>"H-hey, I was almost there!" Nacho complained, annoyed at the loss of both the dildo and the canine's warm mouth, but pet him nonetheless.<br/><br/>"Now-now, deary. You'll get what you want soon enough, just as soon as you 'bond' with your descendent." Catterly comforted softly, still kneading his pecs.<br/><br/>"Bond? You mean-"<br/><br/>"Entertain us, is what Lady Catterly is saying. She's quite winded as you can see." Snowball cut in, reclining on the pillows with the aristocat next to her.<br/><br/>Grinning, Miguel sat up and pulled him into an embrace while their cocks squished together. "Come on, it'll be fun." He reached behind and grabbed a handful of doggie ass. Before King Nacho could protest, his decendent smashed their lips together. The ruler was taken off guard, but kissed back, albeit coyly. Their tongues coil around one another, exploring each other while taking in their tastes. Paws wondered, groping wherever they may. Miguel groped his supple rear while stroking his wagging tail. Nacho did the same but smacked his slightly red bottom with each tug like Snowball did before.<br/><br/>Deciding to get even, the canine moaned and squeezed his ancestor's rump, then smacked one of the asscheeks, leaving a red imprint. The sound of the impact traveled throughout the room, causing Nacho to break the kiss and bark loudly, "Yowch!"<br/><br/>The two felines giggled, enjoying themselves more than they intended to.<br/><br/>"Sorry," Miguel said, massaging the stinging area. "Want me to make it feel better?" He offered, lust in his brown eyes. He grabbed both their cocks and stroked them together, pre-cum making the transaction smoother. Both dogs grind against each other, softly moaning each other's names as their bodies came together, their nipples gyrating. Nacho grabbed the back of his descendant's head and pulled him in for another kiss while his paw was on his chest, the other scratching his back and tugging at his tail.<br/><br/>Their 'bonding' lasted a minute before they parted, sky blue pupils staring lovingly into brown ones, muzzles breathing heavily close to each other. Miguel smirked and playfully tackled King Nacho into the bed, pinning him. He massaged and rubbed his nipples before planting kisses all the way down to his penis, slurping it wet. After that, he climbs on top and positions the girth up to his entrance. As he does, he leans in and plants his lips to the older canines before slowly setting himself down.<br/><br/>"Fuck..." The Anubis Ruler huffed. Miguel sat down fully on his cock with no problem, because of earlier. He began to move, bouncing on his hips at a normal pace, making sure to go all the way down to the sheath. Miguel reached down and gripped his length, setting a rhythm with stroking his cock with each bounce. The older canine below suddenly snaps his hips up, driving deep into his descendents prostate, making him groan in ecstasy. He sat up and pulled him close, angling himself to where he'd hit thespot with each thrust. <br/><br/>"Yes! Yes!" Miguel mumbled heatedly, his muzzle buried into the crook of his ancestors neck.<br/><br/>"Hehe, I feel better already." The Ruler muttered happily to himself as he thrusted harder, making him firmly clamp his claws into his back and hold on, one of the paws squeezing his rear when adjusting him to their current position left and found their place on his length. In their heated lovemaking, Lady Catterly and Snowball were having a bit of fun themselves. The mayor was pounding the aristocat, her face buried into the pillow, and the other biting on her neck. The sight made King Nacho groan and speed up his thrusts.<br/><br/>The blissful sounds of skin against skin sounded loud in the rock dog's room amidst the loud moaning and the grunting. The Anubis Ruler's snapping of his hips grew wild and animalistic as moments pass of the other canine begging him to go faster or harder.<br/><br/>"Don't stop! Please don't stop!"<br/><br/>He growled, slamming his hips up into him, his yips and voice carrying louder and higher with each second of their tender lovemaking turned rough and feral, further driving him mad with lust. The felines beside them were finished and watched with exhausted smiles. The hard pounding went on for a solid four minutes before their climax neared.<br/><br/>"Oh fuck, oh fuuuuck!"<br/><br/>The chihuahua moaned loud, his claws digging further into the Anubis Ruler's back, drawing a bit of blood. He didn't know if he could take anymore from his ancestor fucking him hard, it was only an amount of time before he exploded. "Gonna blow," Nacho snarled as he pinned the canine down on the bed, pounding him harder still. "Going to breed you like a bitch in heat and hear you howl for me."<br/><br/>The magenta feline gasped softly, visibly surprised by her lover talking dirty. It'd surprise her even after all the times they made love.<br/><br/>'The lust has gone to his head.'<br/><br/>Even Snowball was as surprised as the aristocat. Her lover could never compare to the hunk, that was making his would-be successor scream in ecstasy.<br/><br/>The two canine's hips meet once again. Miguel screamed as he came, shooting his spunk all over his chest, some shots landing on his face. King Nacho followed a few deep thrusts later, one final snap of his hips brought him over the edge. He exploded with a roar, blowing his load deep inside of his descendant's ass, he then bit into his shoulder, riding his orgasm out. When he couldn't go on anymore, he pulled out his semen-coated dick, streams of cum leaking out with it.<br/><br/>"S-shit, Miguel likes." He said weakly, grinning.<br/><br/>Smiling, King Nacho's chest fell flush onto the younger (but magically aged up) canine's chest, his arms reaching up and trapping both of them into a sticky, but warm embrace, whining softly. As they were about to doze off, a soft 'ahem' snapped them out of it. They turned their heads to the two kittens spooning.<br/><br/>"Aren't you two forgetting something?" Catterly asked, smiling softly.<br/><br/>Their eyes widen in realization. Oh, that.<br/><br/>They looked into each other's eyes and grinned. They unlatched from each other, raised their heads, and howled.<br/><br/>"Awroooooo."<br/><br/>After that beautiful call, they slipped back into each other's arms, nodding off into a peaceful slumber. Unbeknownst to them, both felines had the whole thing recorded on their phones. They giggled and sent the clip to the others that weren't present at this moment. They then snuggled up close to the sleeping canines, purring softly before dozing off with them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If I didn't, who would have?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>